


Outlast Wolfverse

by Jackaxed



Category: DLC - Fandom, Outlast (Video Games), Outlast: Whistleblower (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, WolfVerse, gay wolves, outlast psychos are wolves, possible parody, shittily written, uber-gayness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackaxed/pseuds/Jackaxed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie is a pretty good leader if he does say so himself. He's also the only single Alpha in his pack, and breeding season is approaching, meaning that he needs to find a mate. Eddie thinks he's found his mate in a shy little pup from the Murkoff Pack, but a rogue  beta named Miles Upshur seems to have his eye on Waylon too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well here comes the bullshit train

Eddie rolled over, yawning loudly. The bright sunlight streamed in through the cave opening, momentarily blinding him.

"Today's a big day, wake up, Eddie." Tom growled softly, prodding him in the side. 

"Oh-ah-yes, of course sir, right away." Eddie startled and scrambled to his feet, but Tom seemed to be in an amicable mood today.

Tom chuckled. "Mark's been waiting for you since sunrise, Eddie. You may want to hurry it up a little."

"Sunrise? What time is it now?"

"Early noon. You're late."

"Oh, dear me! I really must hurry before he gets too angry with me! Thank you for waking me up, Tom."

"Any time." Tom replied.

Eddie rushed out of the cave and past the other wolves, following the path until he arrived down at the pond. Mark was sitting,  waiting for him, and he didn't look too happy.

"You're  _late_ , Eddie." he scowled.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I-"

"Sir? Sir is what you call Tom. What do you call me, pet?" he crooned softly. "And don't stutter this time." he barked.

"I'm sorry I was late, Daddy."

...

 


	2. A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie meets a wolf in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know, i am so not proud of this  
> the draft i typed up yesterday was great

Eddie wakes up cold, shivering as he remembers the events of the day. Tom and Mark did the thing, the thing they swore they wouldn’t do, but they did. Tom and Mark are snoring softly, lying a deceivingly far distance away from him. Eddie can’t stand to be in the same place as them, so he pads quietly out of the cavern (he shudders to imagine what they’ll do to him if they catch him leaving).

The night is calm and clear, and cicadas chirp quietly in the background. Eddie breathes in deeply, letting the fresh air fill up his lungs.

…

 

Waylon is terrified. He’d been traveling to the annual Convention with his pack when, somehow, he’d gotten lost. Now he was stranded in dark woods, with the deafening chirping of cicadas filling his ears. Waylon started to sweat.

 

…

 

An intoxicating scent reached Eddie’s nostrils; it was sweet, cloying, and musky. He began creeping towards the scent, entranced. His mind was so clouded that he forgot to look where he was going, and his foot caught on a root, sending him tumbling down into the ravine. The wolf stared at him with wide, fearful eyes.

“I won’t hurt you.” he promised. The wolf did not relax. The scent seemed to be coming from the wolf.

An omega? Eddie had never known an omega to release such a strong scent.

“Then, can you, can you help me, uh, find my way home?”

“Where are you from?”

“I’m from, uhm, I’m from the Murkoff Pack. I got lost, and I don’t know where to go and what do I do please help me!”

“Calm yourself. I will.. I will help you find your way home.”

 

…

 

“Thank you.” Waylon is really, truly grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then i learned my lesson; always type a chapter in a program that autosaves it
> 
>  
> 
> fuck


	3. Waiting For The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the wild night was terrifying, being alone in a cave with three Alphas is even scarier.

It was only when they were walking back to the cave that Eddie realized what he was doing; the danger he was putting Waylon---and himself---in. Waylon’s scent was strong enough to attract Alphas from miles away, so there was no way Tom and Mark wouldn’t smell him. They’d know about him instantly, and the thought of what they would do when they found him sent a shiver down Eddie’s spine.

But he couldn’t just leave Waylon alone in the forest. Waylon obviously couldn’t take care of himself, and it would be murder to abandon him. The poor thing jumped when he heard a twig snap under his paws. The cave was in sight now, just up the hill. Eddie needed a solution, and he needed it now. Maybe if he---no, that wouldn’t work...but then again, it was his only shot at keeping his new friend safe. He had to at least try it.

He just hoped Waylon wouldn’t hate him for doing it.

* * *

Waylon did not like the smell of the cave. There was this pervasive scent in the air as they climbed the hill. It was a musky, domineering odor. It was the smell of an Alpha. And it wasn’t coming from Eddie.

Waylon could tell Eddie was an Alpha from the moment he’d seen him. Eddie had broad shoulders, a thick barrel, and a strong scent. He also bore signs of a high upbringing, like well-groomed fur and healthy teeth. A lot of betas Waylon had met had diseased, yellowed canines and unkempt fur, often with large patches missing in some places. Eddie wasn’t weak or malnourished or mangy. He was sort of handsome, actually.

 _No, Waylon! Don’t think that!_ he said to himself. _This is an Alpha. Alphas can’t be trusted. You remember what Alphas have tried to do to you in the past after you complimented them._ The only reason an appealing omega like Waylon hadn’t been claimed was because his pack’s leader had protected him. Now there was no one to protect him, in the presence of an unknown amount of Alphas.

 _Three_ , Waylon realized as they stepped into the cave. The other Alphas were both bigger than Eddie, meaning that they were giants compared to Waylon. One was older than the other, bearing grayish-brown fur and several large scars. The younger one looked kind of like Eddie, with a warm gray pelt and smooth fur. Maybe he was Eddie’s father?

Waylon turned to Eddie. “Who are they?”

The gray one shifted slightly and Eddie froze up, his pupils dilating. “Be quiet! You don’t want to wake them up!” he hissed.

“Sorry,” Waylon mumbled. Eddie’s features softened and the scowl left his snout.

“It’s okay. Just… try to avoid them, okay?” He almost seemed worried. _Is he worried for his sake, or for mine?_   Waylon wondered.

“Here,” Eddie gestured to a spot near the mouth of the cave, away from the other wolves. “You can sleep over there. You’ll be safe.” Safe from what? “Uh, thanks.” Waylon watched as Eddie padded over to the inner corner of the cave opposite of the alphas. The blue-eyed wolf curled up tightly, facing away from Waylon.

_Guess that means it’s time to go to sleep._

Waylon closed his eyes, trying to shut out the pungent scent of the Alphas. He thought about his home, and how great it would be once he got back to his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waylon bby you're not safe


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people seem to like this, so i guess i'll keep doing it. it's not going to be a big thing for me, though, i'll just be writing this for fun.

Waylon wakes up to see another wolf's fang-filled maw only inches away from his face, black lips stretched back in a savage smile.

 

"What's your name, pup?" the other wolf asks. It's the big one with the scars that Waylon noticed last night. His voice is low and deep and there's something about him that sends a chill down Waylon's spine. He leans forward, looming over Waylon, clearly trying to assert his dominance. Waylon doesn't dare challenge him, tucking in his tail and dropping his shoulders to make himself appear smaller.

 

"W- Waylon, sir. My name is Waylon."

 

"Hmm. And what do you think you're doing in my family's den?"

 

"I was brought here, sir. By, uh, by Eddie."

 

At that, the big wolf's head whips around and Waylon follows his gaze to Eddie, who's cowering-- yes, _cowering_ \-- at the other end of the cave. Waylon has never seen an alpha cower before. He's seen them submit after losing a battle, or when deferring to a stronger alpha, but he's never seen one _cower_. 

 

"Is that true?" the big wolf barks.

 

Eddie nods his head but doesn't look up, either unwilling or unable to meet the big wolf's gaze. Both he and Waylon startle as another wolf pads into the cave. This is the other one, the one that looks kind of like Eddie but bigger.

 

"Look at your uncle when he speaks to you."

 

"Yes, sir." Eddie says, immediately straightening up. "Of course, sir."

 

"And Tom, please, stop harassing the poor pup. Look at him, he's shaking like a leaf. He knows he can't do anything-- he's outnumbered three to one."

 

Tom growls at that, but he shuts his mouth and steps away from Waylon.

 

"Hello, Waylon. I'm Mark, Eddie's father. Can you explain to me what you're doing here?"

 

"I was separated from my pack, sir, and Eddie found me, and he offered to help me, and he brought me back here."

 

"Where was your pack going?" Mark says, looking concerned.

 

"We were on our way to the Meeting of the Packs, and I, uh, I tripped down a ravine and into the river and when I managed to pull myself out, I was lost."

 

"You seem to be quite the clumsy one," Mark comments, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

 

"I suppose so, sir." 

 

"Well, we're actually headed that way ourselves, so if you'd like to join us, you can." 

 

"That sounds great, thank you so much, sir."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, btw, before anyone goes and imagines furries or anthros or something, i'd like you to know that these are honest-to-god wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit that was way more disturbing than it was supposed to be


End file.
